


On The Horizon

by herwhiteknight



Series: ficlets within songs [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: The coastline promises something beautiful to be discovered.
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: ficlets within songs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798090
Kudos: 5





	On The Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Coastline - Hollow Coves

Bags packed, Ilia slammed the trunk shut on their luggage. And backed Pyrrha into the car, bracketing her body with her arms. “Are you ready for this, baby?”

Pyrrha smiled, nuzzling her nose against Ilia’s before pressing herself into her body for a long kiss. “So ready,” she breathed out, ready to put the past behind them both. It’d been long enough and they deserved the freedom.

“C’mon then,” Ilia grinned into the kiss, reluctant to pull away, but eager to drive out into the warming morning light. 

Pyrrha tightened her arms around Ilia for a prolonged moment before ushering her into the passenger seat before settling into the driver seat. “Let’s go,” she said, wrapping her hand tight around Ilia’s over the gearshift.

After hours of travel, they left years of their life behind. They left behind the fame and the fear. They left it all behind just to be together. In a dream they shared, alone.


End file.
